Camp Hero
by Hannah910
Summary: Camp Hero is unlike the other two camps. This one contains Roman and Greek demi gods, and the gods have little interaction. This means they rely on fitting in with the mortals. Elizabeth, a daughter of Poseidon, has been promoted to vice captain. As she learns about the other camps, mortals learn about her own. What happens when she's exposed? (I also suck at writing).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I can hear my name being screamed out from the crowd. My little brother is standing up from his seat and waving a red flag. I wave at him from the side of the pool before I go to my lane.

I stand on the edge, preparing myself for the dive. I'm representing my school so I need to make sure I don't hold back too much, but still not reveal my secret.

The whistle blows and I dive into the water and begin my butterfly stroke.

Now that I'm in water, I'm at my strongest point. It's tempting to go all out, and finish this race in less than ten seconds but I stay in control.

When I've finished the race, I look over three lanes to my right. The boy who's always matched me is looking over at me too and we both look annoyed. I am a daughter of Poseidon, how can this mortal boy be as good as me? Of course, without me using my Poseidon powers.

The judges look confused.

Turns out we had the same exact time. We always do.

When we get out of the pool, we shake hands and accept joint first place.

"I'll get you next time!" He laughs.

"Next time you'll be eating my bubbles!" I promise. I have no hard feelings. The race was fair, well as fair as I could make it, and I didn't win. I'll just have to practice even harder and beat him next time.

When the winning school is announced, I can tell my match is as disappointed as I am. My school didn't win and neither did his.

"You did great out there Elizabeth!" My mom smiles.

"Thanks, still can't believe he was still as fast as me."

"Now don't be upset, you did your best and that's all that matters." My grandma tells me. "Let's go out for ice cream."

They wouldn't understand. My family doesn't know I'm a half blood, because I don't want my mom to worry about me when I go on quests. My little brother Charlie hugs my leg and Ryan, my step dad, ruffles my hair. "Don't be mad kiddo, you'll win next time!"

"You got it!" I punch the air in front of me.

The ice cream is great but it's ruined my mom saying we're going to pick up my older siblings. I thought they'd arrive tomorrow, and after I left for the airport.

They live with their dad, and they hate me. They stay with us over the summer and Christmas break. Since I'm away at camp every summer, I only have to see them for two weeks a year and on birthdays.

I have four siblings, two younger siblings who are Ryan's children and two older siblings. Willow and Connor are twins and almost a year older than me. Tilly is fourteen and Charlie is five. I turned seventeen yesterday. It's confusing explaining things to people when they ask.

Ryan, grandma and I go in Ryan's car and my younger siblings and my mom go to pick up my older siblings.

At home, I quickly hide away any valuables I won't be taking to camp with me. As far as my family is aware, I'm going to visit my dad. It's sort of true, I've only seen him once, and that was because he happened to be with Zeus when I was asked to visit him.

Other gods say I'm the image of Poseidon, with black hair and sea green eyes, as well as a brooding look that I try to hide with a fake smile. I also look like my mom, with deep dimples when I smile and freckles across my nose and cheeks.

I smell like chlorine, so I shower and when I get out I find Willow and Connor in my room.

I dash into my room in just my towel.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax Liz, we're just looking."

"Well don't. And stop calling me Liz, you know I don't like it."

"Aw, is this your friend?" Willow asks, holding up a photo of me and my best friend Lily, a daughter of Demeter. We're holding ice creams and didn't realise our photo was being taken. "Give it back!" I snatch the photo.

After pushing them out of my room, I sigh. It's four ó clock, and we have dinner reservations at six for my birthday meal, since we couldn't get a table last night. Time to get ready.

I wear a short dress with shorts and weapons underneath so that if I had to, I could fight.

My family have started playing 'under the sea' from the little mermaid.

My entire family, including my older siblings, love the ocean. They know all about Poseidon and mythical sea creatures. They even worship him, and I wish I were joking. They believe in the Greek gods despite not knowing my father is _the _Poseidon, not some mortal who shares the same name.

I think it's funny how I'm the half blood of Poseidon yet the only one in this family who has never prayed to him.

The next day is filled with goodbyes and me getting shocked looks when I eat sushi.

I take a dagger from my luggage and place it under my belt. I prefer a sword but they're harder to travel with. My family doesn't notice the dagger, as the mist fools him. I don't know what they think I'm doing and I don't care.

"So your dad is definitely picking you up from the airport in Houston?" Ryanasks.

"Yes."

"Right, just making sure. Let's go."

"Good bye New York!" I call out.

The plane is quiet and when I exit the airport I'm immediately body slammed by a short blonde girl.

"Oh my gods Elizabeth!" She screams with delight.

"Lily! You're crushing me!" I giggle.

"I've missed you!" She helps me up. "Let's go to camp, my dad is waiting in the car!"

I throw my chest on top of Lily's luggage and greet her father. "Good evening Mr. Davis!"

"Hello Elizabeth. You've gotten taller."

"I'm five feet seven inches now! I'm tall!" I tell him.

"Can't relate." Lily sighs. "I'm five feet one!"

Mr. Davis drives Lily and I to camp. It's almost two hours away from the airport, which gives us enough time to catch each other up on the past year. Lily is a year older than me and will be studying Agronomy at Cornell University in New York. She's always excelled at environmental science, which is natural as her mother is the goddess of agriculture. I tell her that I've decided to join the swim team and is surprised that I'm always matched by this boy.

"Yeah, so I first noticed at the beginning of September when we first saw each other. At first I didn't think much of it, but the next time when I actually tried he still matched me!"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know, we don't speak much."

"Next time you see him get his name."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

When we get to camp, we cheer.

Camp is made to look like a mortal summer camp. The few magical items we have are hidden away in case any mortals come here. There's a town ten minutes down away so it's not unusual to see mortals.

We carry our luggage in and tell our captain we're here.

Our captain's name is Jack. He's eighteen, a son of Ares and really hot. I've told Lily what I think and she must be blind because she disagrees.

He's well built, with brown hair and blue eyes. He's two inches taller than me, and carries a celestial bronze sword at his hip at all times.

The best thing is that he always chooses me to go on quests with him.

"Elizabeth and Lily, great to see you're well and not missing any limbs."

"Back at you captain!" I high five him. "How was your year?"

"Well, you know how I decided to tell my mom I'm a half blood?"

"Yeah?"

"She kicked me out."

"Oh my god!" I gasp. "Are you alright? Where've you been staying?"

"I'm doing fine, I stayed at my friend's house for a while then found a job, I'm living in student accommodation right now after tricking some people into believing I'm a student at college. Does your family know about you yet?"

"No, now I'm thinking I might never tell them."

"Yeah, well at least now I won't have to lie about what I am anymore.

"Lily, could you give us a minute please?" Jack asks.

"Sure cap!"

The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy. I know it's nothing to get excited about, Jack probably wants to tell me that Zeus is having a tantrum again.

"Holly contacted me two weeks ago," he begins. Holly is our vice captain, a daughter of Athena and the oldest camp member. "She's no longer returning to camp." He says. "That's why I want you to be my new vice captain." He says.

"Me?"

"Well, you're powerful, everybody respects you and older than sixteen. And I like you more than some of our other options. What do you say?"

The vice captain and captain share a cabin and a lot of time together.

"Yes!" I can barely contain my happiness. "Speaking of other options, is Cameron and Sabrina here yet?"

"They arrived earlier today. Now don't sulk and be nice! Don't run this in either."

"Yes Captain!" I smirk.

"Follow me, I'll give you camp's keys and show you to your new cabin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

So far, I've heard people say I'm in trouble and could be expelled from camp. I guess me following Jack around doesn't give a good image.

He shows me to his office, which he now shares with me.

On the wall is a bunch of photos with red string, like a movie.

"Right, the main reason why I was so quick to pick a new vice captain was because I need to tell you something. Only the captain and the vice captain are allowed to know this, so don't go telling Lily."

"I am very curious."

"Well, there's another camp like this. Two more, actually. You understand that in this camp we have both Roman and Greek demi gods?"

"Yes,"

"These two camp's have been kept separates there has been natural rivalry between the two for thousands of years. Now, these two used to believe they were the only ones like themselves, not even aware of the other. However after a recent war, the two camps have begun an alliance, and I think it's time we joined."

"Nice! But why now?"

"Well don't freak out, but Holly said she wasn't coming to camp anymore because she believes someone found out about her, and if she came here everybody else would be put at risk."

"Oh my gods! What should we do?"

"Well, she chose to erase all her memories. We have pills, given to us by Hecate, that when taken you'll forget everything about yourself except your first name. It's reversible, but it's still scary. Since she's erased her memories, I haven't been able to contact Holly. I can only hope she's safe."

"Right. So how to we begin to make contact with the other two camps?"

"You and I will go down to each camp. I'm Roman, so I'll go to camp Jupiter in California. You're Greek, so you'll go to camp half blood in New York."

"Argh, I just came from New York!" I sigh.

"Well it's a bit complicated to explain over the phone. I'll tell everyone else we're going on a quest. Juno is helping with travel."

"So, camp half blood? Let's do it!"

"And one more thing, take this." He hands me a pill. "Put it somewhere safe in your body." I place it in the breast pocket of my jacket. "If you get captured, take it immediately. You'll lose all your memories. This way, they won't be able to use you for information."

"Scary."

"I suggest you write yourself a note as well. It's what I've done, look." He shows me a piece of paper.

_Jack, this is a letter from yourself. You took a pill to erase your memories as you were discovered. You are a demi god. Your father is a god. I can't say much in case someone else reads this. For help, call this number, it's untraceable Good luck._

At the bottom is camp's phone number.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Let's go to our cabin."

I exit the bathroom of the cabin to see Jack in just his boxers.

I'm not complaining about it, but I still turn around immediately.

"You alright?" He asks.

"Aren't you going to put some pyjamas on?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, sorry about this. You look different in those pyjamas. I guess you're a girl after all."

"What did you think I was before like?"

"I don't know, a robot that only sounded like a girl. You can turn around now."

"You're still shirtless."

"You're a prude one." He smirks. "If you want I can put a top on?"

"It's fine, it is hot tonight."

This cabin is very different to the other cabins. The beds are larger and not bunk beds, we have our own bathroom and since it's only us two the room is cleaner. The other cabins have ten campers in as much room, so this is a nice change.

I climb into the empty bed.

Vice captain is great!

The next day, with a backpack of the essentials and magical items. Jack and I leave.

Hera has agreed to teleport us. I close my eyes while she transports me.

I open my eyes to beeping.

"Get out of the middle of the road!"

"Jesus Hera!" I scream, running to the pathway.

I'm at Long Island Sound. I take out my compass. It's enchanted so that it will direct me to wherever I need to be. Hermes gave it to me after I completed a quest for him.

I quickly learned never to do anything for free for the gods.

In two hours, I arrive in the middle of nowhere.

That means I'm either very close or really lost.

I take the time I have alone to sing. I love singing, however I have similar powers to a siren. Everybody within earshot goes into a sort of trance and once someone came out crying. Since I realised what I do, I've stopped.

I hear shouting and look to see two teenagers. I see them look at me and run.

Two teenagers in the middle of nowhere who seem shocked to see someone else?

Campers.

I run after them.

I sense myself passing through the boarders and they stare at me. "Who are you?" One shouts, raising a sword. I straighten up.

"My name is Elizabeth Mage, I'm a demigod and vice captain of camp Hero. I've been sent here by my captain to form an alliance." I explain.

"A half blood?"

"Another goddamn camp?"

"My name is Clarisse La Rue, I'm a daughter of Ares and camp counsellor."

"Daughter of Ares! My captain is your half brother! Can I come to your camp?"

"Sure."

Chiron, a centaur, looks surprised when I introduce myself.

"I thought Holly was vice captain."

"That's partly why I'm here. She's been discovered and erased her memories to protect camp and herself. She said she won't be returning."

"Right, that's not good."

"Chiron, you know about this camp?" Clarisse asks.

"It's always been a secret, does the rest of your camp know about camp half blood?"

I shake my head. "Our captain made me promise not to tell the other campers."

"Jack?"

"Yeah," a smile comes to my face when I head his name. The two campers exchange glances and I gain control of myself.

"So, Clarisse would you like to give Miss Elizabeth the tour and show her to her cabin? Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon."

"Oh, great."

Camp half blood is very different to camp Hero. For starters, mythical creatures are everywhere and there are many more people.

And they all wear bright orange shirts. I hate the colour orange.

Clarisse kicks the door open to the last cabin we come to. The walls outside are decorated with sea shells. "What's up Perseus we've got a new camper!" I go to walk inside but instead make way for some boy. He has brown curly hair and is quite short.

"Oh my gods Percy you've turned into a girl!" He shouts.

"Leo I'm in here! And who's that?"

I turn to see the guy I've never been able to beat.

"You!" We say simultaneously.

"Percy who's this?" Asks a curly blonde haired girl.

"You know that girl who I've never been able to beat and we always get the same time."

"Yes, you keep messaging me saying you're definitely going to beat her next time."

"Well this is her."

"Hi!" I give a small wave. "Son of Poseidon?" I ask.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm his daughter but yeah. Nice to meet you, I'm Elizabeth."

"Percy."

"I'll leave you here then, if you need anything ask someone else."

"Thanks!"

"So, this explains a lot." I laugh.

"Yeah, I've always wondered how a mortal girl was able to beat me. By the way, I'm the only one in this cabin, everyone else here are just my friends."

There are three others, a really pretty girl with brown skin, the short Hispanic boy, a blonde haired blue eyed guy with glasses and the scary looking blonde. I can tell by her eyes she's a daughter of Athena. Percy introduces them all to me.

"So, I guess this is all pretty scary for you. Finding out you're a half blood and all,"

"I've known since I was twelve. I go to a different camp and was sent here by my captain to join the alliance."

"You have a Captain? Like Praecher?" Jason asks.

"I don't know that means but sure."

"So, how powerful are you?" Annabeth asks

"I'm alright I guess, I'm alive so that says something for half bloods our age."

"What are your water powers like?" Leo grins excitedly.

"Well, I don't rely on water as much as I do on combat. But I can create hurricanes, tsunamis, boil and freeze water, etc, and this."

I hold my hands out in front of me and condense the water vapour between them. When droplets appear in the air, I condense it all to a point. I make it as small as I can so that it's very dense and I can send it flying like a bullet.

"Pass me that spoon!" I say, pointing to a stainless steel spoon on the floor.

I use the water to make a droplet sized hole in the spoon and toss it across the room where Annabeth catches it. "That's actually really cool. How did you think of that?"

I grin. "Anime."

"What anime are you watching?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins. Also, I find genuinely good fighting techniques. You can make that weapon out of thin air, so even when you don't have a weapon you have a chance of winning."

"Percy, you and I should try that," Jason says.

"By the way, who are your godly parents?" I ask.

"Hephaestus." Leo says

"Athena."

"Aphrodite"

"Jupiter."

"Spot the Roman what are you doing here?" I ask

"I felt more Greek so I came here from camp Jupiter."

"Cool. What's camp Jupiter like? Jack is there right now."

"Is your friend obsessed with war games?"

"Well, he's a son of Ares, so of course."

"He'll fit right in!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next day I take out my mobile and call Jack. Percy comes into the room and wide eyes my phone. I'm used to getting laughed at because I have a flip phone, but since I have a habit of destroying everything I touch my parents decided it was best for me to use a cheaper phone.

"Is that a mobile phone?"

"Yeah,"

"You do realise that half bloods shouldn't use mobiles, right?"

"Why not?"

"Every monster within a hundred mile radius will know exactly where you are."

"Really? I've never heard of such a rule. It doesn't matter anyways, This is the third time I've gone to answerphone. Hang on," I leave a message asking him to let me know he made it to camp Jupiter as soon as he can and hang up.

"How Long have you been using a mobile for?" He asks.

"I got my first one when I was ten and I've used one everyday since."

"That's strange. So, how does camp half blood compare to camp Hero?"

"It's bigger, that's for sure. Also camp Hero doesn't have any mythical creatures or mist and our barrier is only effective against monsters. Authority is different here too. At camp our captain has authority and chooses vice captain who will usually replace them. The only exception is if both the captain and the vice captain died, disappeared, betrayed camp or hated so much they were overthrown. Then there would be a vote for the new rulers."

"Sounds similar to camp Jupiter then."

Piper and Annabeth come in. "I hope Jack made it there ok."

"What's Jack like?" Piper asks.

"He's strong, powerful, chill and reliable. We arrived at camp for the first time together. I was twelve, him thirteen." I begin, unsure if they want to hear the rest of the story.

"Go on," Annabeth begins.

"It was five years ago. We both live in New York and at that point we were going to the same school. He was in the grade above me so we didn't speak much to begin with, but we always ended up in detention together. We realised we had a lot in common. Both of our fathers went missing before we were born, strange things always happened around us and we could see things others couldn't. Then one day I was attacked by a monster. He must've heard me telling it to leave me alone and came to help. He ended up getting hurt and the only reason we survived was because there was another half blood near by. He gave us an address, told us to make up some lie to our moms and go there as soon as summer break began. That journey was tough but we made it to camp alive. Unfortunately I was sent to boarding school that year and he moved to Chicago."

"You like him, don't you?" Piper asks.

My face heats up. Can I lie?

"Oh don't try to hide it, you smile when you talk about him! Does he like you back?"

"He said he had other options for vice captain but wanted me."

"See! Next time you see him, ask him out!"

"We'll be rooting for you!" Annabeth cheers.

I train hard over the next few days. I've made contact with Lily and assured her I'm safe.

"Elizabeth," Chiron says during dinner. "I've just contacted camp Jupiter, no one named Jack has arrived."

I drop my fork. First he doesn't reply to my calls, and now I find he's not even made it to camp yet? Something's happened.

"Has anyone from camp Hero arrived there? Perhaps he got cold feet,"

"Nobody. I'm sorry"

My hand is shaking and my throat tightens. They got him, he's probably taken the pill and lost all his memories.

"I need to find him."

That night, I end up wandering outside of camp. I'm trying to think of a plan.

Chiron asked me to stop using my phone so I haven't contacted camp in days.

I end up in a town. I go to buy some coffee to keep me awake, when I see that my big sister Willow is standing outside the shop. I pull my hood up.

When I leave, she stands in front of me.

"This is for you."

She shoves an envelope in my hands. I open it without saying anything to her.

Inside, is a photo of a boy in a cell. He has his head between his knees but I still recognise him.

"Jack!" I whisper.

There's a note.

_Come with us. Don't put up a fight or we'll kill him and your family._

_We know what you are- Vice captain._

"Now that you've read it how about you come _peacefully or I'll pull the trigger." _Says a man, holding something against Willow.

"Elizabeth, what's going on? Why aren't you in Texas and who is that boy?" Willow sobs.

I know what I have to do. I take the pill out of my breast pocket and throw it into my mouth. "Good luck trying to get anything out of me." I smirk.

Everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I blink my eyes open. The light is harsh.

My arms are tied behind my back and my cheek rests against a cold metal surface.

I raise my head. Am I in a cage?

Where am I? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is, is nothing. Why can't I remember anything?

A girl with long blonde hair is here with me. Why is she crying?

"So you're awake now?" She asks.

"Who are you?" I growl.

She looks confused. "Elizabeth,"

"Elizabeth." I repeat. That's my name. My name is Elizabeth.

That's all I know.

"What's going on? What was that pill you took?"

"What pill? I don't know,"

The girl looks confused,

"Elizabeth, how old are you?" She asks.

"I don't know." I reply.

"What's my name?"

"I don't know."

"What colour are your eyes?"

"I don't know."

"That pill she took, it must have been the same type her friend took. As soon as he swallowed it he didn't even know his last name." Some woman explains. She's not tied up.

"So you took some type of pill to erase your memories?" She asks.

Did I? "Why would I do that?"

"Is it true?" The girl asks. "Is it true you're a demi god?'

"A demi god?" I repeat. Without thinking, I say yes.

It's true. I believe that I am a demigod as much as I believe that my name is Elizabeth.

"She's lost her memories now, is there any use in keeping her?" One asks.

"She could still be useful in getting other half bloods. Unfortunately she didn't have a note about any others like Jack did."

Did they search me?

"So that's how they found us."

"Are you a demi god?" I ask.

"No. Do you not recognise me?"

I do, barely.

"I'm your sister. My name is Willow. But we also hate each other. Your name is Elizabeth, you are seventeen years old. A few days ago you left and went to Texas told us you were going to see your dad. But you never went to see your dad, did you?"

Everything she says feels like a story that has nothing to do with me. She sighs, and throws herself back against the metal cage we're both in.

"What's happening?" I ask.

The woman looks up from her phone. "Somewhere."

When the van stops, two muscular men open the cage and hold my by each arm.

"You and your friend are going to make us rich." The woman laughs.

I hate her.

I'm pulled along some hallways

"Is it safe to keep the two together?" One asks

"It's the only room suitable to contain the likes of them." The other answers.

When we stop, they unlock several locks on one door. There's also an alarm next to the door and two chairs either side.

The restraints around my arms are removed and I'm pushed into the room. I lose my balance and fall on my face,

Some boy tries to run past me, through the open door, but doesn't make it before I hear a lock.

I'm on my hands and knees, when the boy who's in here looks down on me.

I stand up and meet his eyes.

We're almost the same height, he's only an inch or two taller than me.

He doesn't look like a model, but I get butterflies in my stomach when I look at him.

"It's you,"

"You must be my friend they told me about. My name is Elizabeth." I say, holding my hand out.

"You're the girl I told myself I needed to contact." His eyes drop to the floor. "I'm sorry, I gave you away and now you're here with me."

"So, you took a pill that made you forget all your memories too?" I ask.

"That's what they think I did. I don't remember though."

"Seems like we prepared for something like this." I realise.

"Yeah. We also must know each other well, I found this." He shows me his phone. "It's dead now, and there isn't any service in here, but I found a lot of photos of you on it."

I search my body.

A few golden coins, a bright pink ribbon and some paracetamol tablets are in my pockets

In my breast pocket I find a note. It's written in another language but I can still read it.

_Elizabeth _

_If you're reading this then you've lost your memories. _

_You were captured and to prevent putting other campers at risk you took a pill to erase your memories. _

_You are a demi god. Your father is Poseidon, you have water powers, and can cause earthquakes. _

_The pink ribbon you have can extend into a sword. Just pull on it thrice. _

_Call this number when you can. It's untraceable. _

_And if one of you fuckwards who captured me somehow managed to read this then roll this up into a tight wad and shove it up your dick._

"I don't seem like a very nice person." I laugh after reading the last sentence.

I should probably get rid of this. There isnt much to do with it. There's a bed, and not much else in here. So I tear it up, chew it in my mouth and swallow.

"Did you just eat that?" He asks.

"I guess I did. It wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've eaten."

"But wait, they said I didn't have a note on me? How did they miss this stuff?"

"Or my phone?"

"We'll find out another day."

I pull on the ribbon thrice, and it extends into a metre long sword, made from a metal that I know isn't normal.

"Nice!" The boy grins. "I didn't have anything like that on me."

"That's unfortunate. Hey, I just realised you never told me your name."

"It's Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Once I figure out how to return the sword to a ribbon, I tie it in my hair and hope it won't get taken away.

"Hey, I wonder who my godly parent is." Jack says.

"Aphrodite?" I joke.

"She had half-blood children didn't she?"

"The only ones I know about is that Heracles fellow, as well as Orion and Theseus, sons on Poseidon."

"Don't forget us!" He smirks.

"Ah yes. There are legends such as Heracles, Achilles as well as Elizabeth. One of these is not like the others."

"One's a girl!"

"That's definitely it."

I'm getting tired.

"How long have you been here for Jack?"

"A few days, it's hard to keep track of time."

I sit on the floor and Jack does too. It's cold but I'm too tired to care. I lay down with my head resting on my arms.

"Good night." I say.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

I have a weird dream and wake up in a cold sweat. I shake the blanket off me.

That's weird, I thought I slept on the floor.

I look down to see Jack sitting on the ground against the wall.

"Morning. I hope you don't mind I moved you, you looked cold."

"It'd fine, thanks."

There are no windows in here so I can't tell whether it's morning or night. The lighting is dimmer though.

"Elizabeth Mage." A voice from outside says. "Put your hands behind your head. Any sudden movements and we will turn the gas on."

"Don't make them turn the gas on, it makes your eyes sting and your throat burn for hours. I learnt that the hard way."

I do as the voice says and as soon as the door opens both my arms are pulled behind my back.

I'm pushed into some type of wheelchair and my arms are strapped to the handles. Every part of my body is being held down.

The movement of the chair makes me sick.

I'm wheeled into a room that looks like a doctors office. The straps are removed and the door behind me is locked.

"Stand up Elizabeth." The woman says. "Put these on." She hands me white clothing and white shoes.

They're too small and I feel uncomfortable in them but I'm too scared to say anything about it.

"Step onto this machine."

Apparently this machine measures my body composition. I follow the instructions.

Then she takes a blood sample, a hair sample and asks me some questions.

Most of which I can't answer.

I ask her some once she's finished. "Why am I here?"

"We know what you are. A race of beings, superior to humans but inferior to gods. Half bloods."

"I'm not a human?"

"From what we can tell, you are something different. But the DNA from your friend is completely human."

"What about my sister?"

"She's mortal like me. But she was the only member of your family home at the time we broke in so we used her to get to you."

"You're going to let her go, right?"

"We can't do that."

"Why?"

I don't get a reply. Maybe because she realises how cruel she's being.

This time when they drop me into my cell, and I mean when I resist they pick me up and drop me, I scrape my knee against the floor. My knee burns and warm blood runs out of my leg.

Jack is in here, playing with a small hand mirror.

"Elizabeth," he gasps, taking my hand. He lowers his voice "My memories came back. I forgot to tell you, I found out that the effects of the pill will wear off once you've digested it."

"So, you know what's happening?"

"You already know our fathers are gods. My dad is Ares, the war god. I'm captain of the Army of Heroes at camp Hero and your my vice captain. We went to make an alliance with two other camps, you went to New York and I went to California. On my way there I realised I was being followed. Then when they caught me I took the pill. And I know why they didn't find your stuff."

My hand goes to my ribbon.

"You were really worried about others getting caught if you were, so you wrote that note in magical ink. Only those who can see through the mist can read it, and even then you wrote it in Ancient Greek. Chances are all they saw was a blank piece of paper. And my phone, the case is made from imperial gold. They wouldn't have been able to see the phone case or the phone."

I'm very confused but go along with it.

"Now, time to break out. This is the plan,"

The next day when I'm taken away, they ask me general knowledge questions. I answer most of them correctly.

"Could I Please have a glass of water?" I ask.

She hands me a plastic bottle of water, and I spill it all over both of us.

I gasp "I'm so sorry!"

She sighs. "Take her back."

When I get back to the cell, the front of my shirt is soaking and Jack smirks.

I use my water powers to remove the water and hold it in mid air.

I use it on the lock of the door. As quietly as I can, I freeze the water inside the lock and move it about until I hear a click.

Then, I get it inside the controls to the electronic lock.

I can hear sparks and shouting from outside.

I step aside. Jack takes a running jump and kicks down the door.

Alarms go off and we start running.

I use my sword to destroy anything and everything I see, Jack says that's my specialty, While he looks for my sister.

I end up having to fight off many people.

It's like second nature. Someone grabs my neck from behind and I'm using my legs to flip us over. Another shoots and I deflect the bullet with my sword.

I see Jack and Willow running from round the corner. Then I break into a sprint.

Eventually we run out onto a main road. I'm cold and barefoot, so I'm grateful when an elderly couple stop their car to offer us a lift.

"We were kidnapped by crazy people!" Jack says.

"Should we take you to the police station?"

"That's where they'll be waiting for us, please just take us as far away as you can!"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"You're near Cow Trap lake, not too far away from Houston."

"Houston?" Willow repeats.

"Excellent! What direction are you heading in?"

"We're going to Sweeney."

"Could you drop us off there? I have family near Sweeney."

"Are you sure you don't want to be taken to the police sweety?"

"I want to see my family first."

Almost an hour passes of Willow and Jack speaking about college.

"You're alright love? You've been awfully quiet." The man says, looking at me. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth." I reply.

"That's a nice name. Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"You're not wearing shoes?" Jack asks, looking down.

"They had me take them off in the room." I say.

"Here, I'll carry you back home. I'd give you mine but they're too big."

True to his word, after we thank the couple, Jack carries me on his back until we get onto the bus he says will take us home.

The bus driver doesn't even ask for money for a ticket and lets us on. That's strange.

"He's one of us." Jack whispers.

We arrive at a summer camp. Two young boys are wrestling outside when they see us.

"Captain Jack! Elizabeth! You're back!"

"You know them?" I ask, sliding off Jack's back.

"Elizabeth's back!?" A girl screams, then a short blonde girl comes racing outside. She hugs me round the waist while screaming.

We hit the floor and she sees my confused face. I push her off of me.

"Hey Elizabeth what's wrong?"

"Who are you?"

"Lily, I'll need to explain things. First of all we should let the other camps know what happened." Jack says.

Inside, everybody is staring at me.

Three people in particular look at me with disgust. "You were only chosen to be vice captain because Jack thinks you're hot. But everyone knows he's blind and stupid." Some girl snarls.

My cheeks turn warm. "Who are you?"

"So you're too good for us now? Wow."

A crowd has formed around us.

"If you think you're so powerful, let's see it. I challenge you to a duel. Winner gets to be vice captain. Loser has to leave camp and never return." She challenges.

Aren't I already vice captain?

"I refuse." I say. Partly because it seems pointless, and partly because I'm exhausted.

"Listen here, you bitch!" She growls, and I see her fist fly towards me.

It's stopped by someone else's hand.

"Now I don't like Elizabeth either, but I'm not just going to stand and watch someone bully my little sister." Willow says in a surprisingly light tone.

"Get your hand off of me! who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't care."

"I'm Sabrina, daughter of Apollo. And you are?"

"My name is Willow Mage. Of the Mage clan."

Gasps are heard from all around. "I know Elizabeth's last name was Mage, but I didn't think she was from _that _family."

"Well, if you think you're so tough let's see what you've got."

A fight breaks out. I don't know what to do so I just watch.

Sabrina strikes a punch in Willow's stomach but she returns with a blow to the head. This fight carries on for a while until Jack rushes in and stops the fight, tearing Sabrina off Willow.

"What's going on? Sabrina why are you attacking a mortal?"

"Well she's not like other mortals. Did you know they're from the Mage family?"

"Wait, I didn't."

"Elizabeth, why did you never tell us?" Someone asks

"Don't bother, Elizabeth has temporarily lost all her memories. She won't be able to answer that."

"So you really don't know who I am."

"Lily, take Elizabeth and show her and her sister around camp."

The blonde from before comes past. "Hey, you're that girl in the photo." Willow says.

"So you recognise me? Glad to hear it. Now, you left your keys here so let's explore! Oh and Elizabeth, congratulations on being Vice Captain!"

"So, you're the girl Elizabeth is always ranting about?" Lily asks Willow.

"Probably. We've probably said more nice words to each other in the past few hours than ever before."

"Oh wow Elizabeth is being nice? Can you please never get your memories back? Oh crap I forgot to tell Jack! So,e campers from those camps you were supposed to go to camp here. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank. They're probably training, let's go say hi."

We go to a gymnasium. Music is blasting and someone is complaining that they're hungry.

Two look at me and rush towards us. "Oh my gods where did you go!" One screams.

"She's lost her memories. Took a pill so she wouldn't rat on us." Lily explains. "So don't be surprised if she doesn't recognise you."

"Are you hurt?" A curly haired blonde asks. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Hey, we brought your phone. Chiron checked it and found out that for some reason your phone doesn't alert monsters. Nobody's phone here does. So jealous."

I take the flip phone they give me.

"Call mom, tell her where we are!"

"No!" Lily cries. "For all we know your phone at home could be bugged. Instead, call a friend."

"I know someone that won't have Elizabeth's number."

She takes my phone.

"Hi dad, it's Willow. Some crazy stuff went down and it's too much to explain over the phone but I want you to know I'm safe. Yes, I'm with her now. No. I don't know. No, I was alone. Ok. Right, will do. Love you."

She hands me my phone back.

I'm really tired now, so Lily shows us to our cabins.

The cabin for older girls has ten bunks and is quite messy. "Willow, you'll be staying with us." She says. "Elizabeth, I'm not allowed in your cabin but I'll show you the way. I have never seen it but you said it's much better than here."

"Lucky!" Willow sighs. "You know, it's quite ironic that you're the only one in our family who's met the gods, and the only one who doesn't worship them."

"What?" Lily smirks.

"Our family is a little obsessed with the Greek gods. And for generations our women have had relationships with Poseidon. I don't think any of them don't result in a half blood being born though. Elizabeth is the first one I've heard of."

"Well, the more you get to know the gods the less respect you have for them. I was talking to the half bloods from the other camps and Percy said he's at the point that he'd even tell Zeus to go suck a troll's dick."

"Oh, Wow."

"Elizabeth isn't much better. Ares came to camp last summer and she screamed at him for five minutes because he chewed with his mouth open."

"It's disgusting!" I say.

"She's coming back."

Lily takes me to my cabin. "Here are your keys, I'll leave you to get some rest now."

Inside, Jack is in his boxers. My cheeks turn red and I immediately turn around.

"Not this again." He laughs. "Sorry about this, I thought you'd be gone later. You're usually such a night owl. Alright you can turn around now. Don't complain about me bring shirtless again though."

"Have you called your family?" I ask.

"Things aren't, Oh shit," He bolts up straight.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom, she was the one who exposed me."

He explains how his mom reacted when he told her what she was.

"She made up lies about me on social media, I'll show you." I check my phone while he goes onto Facebook. I blink when I see how many missed calls I have. Almost fifty.

He goes on his phone and then his jaw drops. His phone hits the bed "Elizabeth, this is bad. This is very very bad."

"What's wrong?"

He shows me his phone. On the screen is an article, about me and Jack and what we are.

Everybody knows we're half-bloods."

I feel sick.

Jack shakes his head. "It's late, we'll deal with this in the morning."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Th next morning, I wake up to see Jack sitting on his bed doing paperwork.

"Morning sleepy head" he chuckles.

His dark blue robe hangs off his body like a cape. His hair is wet and I can smell men's deodorant.

I roll out of bed, still wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday.

At the bottom of my bed is a chest, I assume it to be mine. At the top is a note.

"Miss Elizabeth, have a good summer - Isabel."

"Who's Isabel?" I mumble.

"You've never mentioned her."

The chest is neatly organised and even without my memories I can find what I need. I take out some clean clothes and head into the bathroom.

"Elizabeth," Jack begins when I exit. "We'll be returning to camp half blood by sea later today. We can't stay here for our barriers don't prevent mortals from entering. However, camp half-bloods do."

"Will the campers from the other camps be joining us?"

"Of course. Can I rely on your water powers to help our boat?"

"Yes!" I promise.

There's a sharp pain at the back of my mouth and I try to find the source with my fingers.

"You said last week that you think your wisdom teeth are coming through. We'll have a child of Apollo from camp half blood look at it."

"Right." I yawn.

"You can't be tired? You just slept from eleven TIL ten."

"Yeah yeah." I mumble.

"When do we leave?" I ask

"At one. We've already packed the food but don't pack too much personal items. The boats are only skiffs."

I pack a few changes of clothes and a sleeping bag. I also pack some electronics I find in my chest.

At half twelve, we all eat before we leave. Lily agrees to stay in charge and tells me to contact her as soon as my memories come back. I agree.

She hugs me before we get into a car and then waves me off. "Goodbye!" She calls. "Take care!"

When we reach the shore, Willow looks confused.

"We're travelling by sea on these?" She exclaims, posting to two small boats. "That's suicide!"

"Don't worry, Frank and I have travelled with Percy on similar boats. With two children of Poseidon, we'll be safe on the sea." Hazel assures her.

"If Elizabeth is anything like Percy you could sail on a plank of wood and still be safe!" Annabeth smiles. "The only thing you'll have to worry about is him eating all the food."

"Must be a Poseidon thing then because Elizabeth eats like there's no tomorrow." Jack laughs.

"Tell me about it." Willow sighs. "You probably don't know this, but you have a shoe box full of food under your bed."

"You're definitely my sister!" Percy gives me a high five.

"Right then, no time to waste. Elizabeth in one boat and Percy in the other. It's your responsibility to make sure we don't drown."

"Yes!" I say.

When in the boats, I know exactly what I need to do. In a matter of minutes we're moving.

It's windy and many times we need to fight sea monsters.

My ears pick up something. It sounds familiar, but I can't quiet place it.

"Everybody cover your ears!" Percy screams.

I know I should but instead I listen harder for where the noise is coming from.

It's singing. Beautiful singing.

"Elizabeth What are you doing?" Willow cries.

I stand up and look around. About a hundred metres away from us is a beautiful woman.

A woman singing out at sea?

Oh my god it's a siren. If that's so, why am I not being affected?

The boat with Percy in speeds up and I have to sit back down again as I make ours match it. When I can no longer hear her, I motion to the others that it's safe.

"Elizabeth What the fuck were you thinking!" Jack yells. "That was a siren! How are you not affected?"

"Could it be Because right now even you don't know what you want most?" Annabeth asks. "With your memories lost, your greatest desire may be lost too."

"That's a good theory."

That night, I'm still awake long after everyone else has fallen asleep.

Willow's head is by my feet. Are we really sisters? She looks nothing like me.

Bored, I decide to take a swim.

The water is surprisingly warm and every instinct tells me to breath, so I do. The water feels amazing in my lungs.

I remember the first time I went swimming. It was by the lake at my family's holiday home, twelve years ago. Connor pushed me off the platform and it came naturally.

Wait, I remember swimming! And my holiday home! And my big brother Connor. He had short blond hair. I close my eyes and try to think of what he looks like now, but nothing comes up.

I come up to the surface and climb back into the boat.

"You know you shouldn't just go without saying something?" Hazel asks.

"You're awake?"

"Somebody has to keep watch."

I jump back into water and swim towards her. I place my hand in the boat but feel fur, probably someone's leg under a blanket. I wipe the water off my face and move closer.

"I'm a night owl anyways." She says.

"I must be too." I reply, then sneeze.

"Bless you!" She says.

My eyes are itchy and my nose begins to run. I cough again and Hazel pats me on the back.

"Let's take you to your own boat, there's not enough room for you to lay down here." She says.

I rub my eyes, they sting!

I climb back into my own boat and immediately fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up to see Annabeth and Percy are awake. The back of my right hand is itchy and covered in red bumps.

"What's wrong with your face?" Percy asks.

"Not the best way to phrase that. But Elizabeth, have you got chicken pox or something? Your cheeks are covered in red bumps?"

I raise my hand to my face.

"Lean over!" Annabeth instructs. I lean towards her, she's about a foot away from my face.

I turn away to sneeze.

Willow wakes up, "ugh what's going on?"

"Hey Willow, has this happened before?" Annabeth asks.

I look at Willow and she rolls her eyes. "Have any of you been near dogs recently?"

"Frank sleeps as a bulldog." Annabeth says, pointing underneath her.

"That's probably it then, you're allergic to dogs. You can't even go near the gardener because he has dogs and it triggers your allergies."

"That must suck being allergic to dogs." Percy sighs.

"It's funny because I used to have a dog, and once I took some of his fur from his brush and place it in your bed."

"That doesn't sound funny." Annabeth says.

"Yeah but it didn't work. She had already left for the airport and Isabel found the hair before she got back."

"Is Isabel your sister?"

"No, she's Elizabeth's maid."

"Your family must be rich then."

"Well, yeah. Our grandparents on our moms side built a toy business, it's called World Of Magic, named after our last name, Mage."

"Cool. Hey where are we?" Annabeth asks.

"28.6, 89.1" Percy and I recite simultaneously.

"Creepy."

"Yeah, not what I expected to wake up to this morning." Jack sighs, lifting up.

"I wasn't expecting to wake up in a tin can. This boat still makes me anxious."

"I prefer our ship." Percy pouts.

Bored, I ask Jack to pass me the paddle. He reaches over and I take it, but as soon as I get a hold the end falls off and hits the bottom of the boat.

"It wasn't even me this time!" I cry out, remembering all the other times things broke. Like my first car and my phones and my arm, and oh my gods!

"I remember!" I squeal. "I remember everything!"

"Everything everything? What's your full name?l

"Elizabeth Rae Mage! About a week ago I left camp half blood just to go wander around. I ended up bumping into Willow and she was being held at gunpoint, they also showed me you Jack! I didn't know what else to do so I did what you told me, and took that pill."

"Didn't you think of fighting?" Annabeth asks

"I probably would have, but they said if I didn't go peacefully they'd kill Jack and my family. I've never been in that position before."

"Well this is great! But how did you get your hands on such a pill?"

"Juno gave them to the previous captain a while back."

The day is long. We spend much of it yelling at each other for rocking the boat.

When noon comes around, Percy and I decide we want another race.

"What if you get left behind?" Willow asks.

"We could probably swim faster than you could imagine." Percy says.

"We could definitely do that."

"Yeah, the only reason we aren't pushing these boats faster is because the items would fall."

"How fast can you guys go?" Willow asks.

"Very." We say together.

"You two are actually creeping me out."

"Ready Elizabeth?" Percy asks, taking off his shoes. "First do dive down, collect a shell or something and return wins."

"Just a minute," I say, kicking off my socks. We both strip down to our underwear.

"Is that necessary?" Hazel asks.

"Shush Hazel don't spoil it."

"On my marks!" Frank calls. "Go!"

I dive. Faster and deeper than any normal human could survive. As soon as I see the sand at the bottom I search for shells. I can find many sea creatures down here, but no shells.

I do find coral though and pull out a handful, then make my way up.

I surface, holding out my fist. When I look, I see Percy right next to me.

"Frank who won?" I ask.

"I, I don't know. You both came up at the exact same time."

"Annabeth?" Percy asks.

"I couldn't tell."

"Again?"

"Again!"

We repeat three more times before giving up.

Jack pulls me up onto the boat and hands me my clothes.

"Don't let mom know what you were doing! She'd have an aneurism!"

I laugh and run my hand through my hair.

"Seems like you two are equal when it comes to the sea." Frank says.

"But not equal in powers, how come she gets to have siren powers? And you won't respond to my very funny jokes?"

"What jokes?"

"You know, the ones I say telepathically?"

I shake my head.

"Elizabeth, can't you speak telepathically with horses and fish?"

"No?"

"Ha!"

"So you aren't completely equal." Annabeth notices.

I take a bite out of a flapjack. "Interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Nearly two weeks, three near death experiences, four times someone fell off the boat and five live fish jumping aboard later, and we arrive at 41.1, -72.9. The coordinates that Percy say camp half blood is located.

Annabeth spots the camp and we arrive on the shore. She gives permission to Willow to enter the camp and then points us in the direction.

"Aren't those the two people we saw on the news?" Someone says.

"Yeah, I guess Percy and Annabeth went looking for them."

"No you idiot, they went to that other camp."

"Chiron, we have a problem." Annabeth says to Chiron.

"Yes, we do." He says, looking at us. "The entire world knows what you are."

"They do. But we came by sea so that we wouldn't be found." Jack explains.

"It was still risky."

"Yes, but mortals are able to enter camp Hero and we feared that if we were spotted there, my friends and Sabrina's group would be at risk." I say

"Elizabeth, now is not the time to talk about rivalry."

"But they're all bastards, aren't they?"

"Yeah they are a bit. But, never mind that, nice to meet you Chiron my name is Jack."

"You're the one Elizabeth talks about!" I hear Piper say under her breath. She probably didn't mean for him to hear but Jack snaps his head. "You talk about me?"

"I was worried!" I exclaim.

"Well, Annabeth and Percy if you'd give them a tour and then give yourself a shower."

"Oh Jack, you're going to love your cabin, it doesn't suit you at all." I giggle, "He's a total neat freak."

I go with Hazel to the showers. I get a few stares. "Percy?" A girl asks.

"I'm not Percy." I look to the girl who mistook me and she laughs. "Oh my gods you're almost identical. It's creepy."

"Poseidon's genes are strong."

I wait go into a shower cubicle and sigh under the hot water. I change into jeans, an orange camp Half blood shirt and white trainers.

When I go to cabin 3, Percy is already in here cleaning up. We're wearing almost identical outfits.

"Inspections are in five minutes!" He grimaces. "Chiron'd going to kill me!"

"I'll help," I say picking up a plastic bag and throwing rubbish while Percy runs out the door with an armful of dirty laundry.

We make good progress before we see two teenage boys with a clipboard outside.

We stand side by side in the centre of the cabin awkwardly.

When the door opens, the boy with a black shirt and black hair makes a double take. "Will, do you see it too?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"This is Elizabeth." Percy says.

"Hi."

"This is weird, I'm giving you a four and leaving."

"Yeah you two are carbon copies of each other."

When the door closes, Percy and I look at each other. He looks nothing like me. Sure, he has black hair and green eyes but that's about it.

"Let's go now."

Chiron wants to speak with Jack and I.

He asks us about where we were taken, and Jack briefly explains the prison's whereabouts. I remember the few days I spent there. I don't want to have to go through that again.

"They said they went to my house," I begin "I want to make sure everyone else is safe."

"We will, but for now I don't think it's a good idea." Jack says.

I'm able to convince Jack and Chiron to let me visit my home, however I must go with Percy and Annabeth and take mortal weapons with me. Willow comes too.

There are plenty of regular swords and daggers, and there's a few guns that catch my eye. I take a sword and a pistol then leave with the others.

I direct Percy to my house while hiding behind the seat to avoid being spotted. When we arrive at the gates of my house, I tell Percy the code and finally sit up straight.

"Jesus Christ your house is so cool!" Percy gasps. "Can I make toys?"

"Hopefully my family is home. It's pretty late, so they should be." I say.

I left my key at camp half blood a few weeks ago so I brought it with me today. But before I can even get it out on my bag the door opens. Connor is on the other side and slams it.

I catch the door and push it open. "What are you, Oh my god Willow where the hell have you been?"

"It's a long story. I guess you know? About," I see her nod towards me.

"Who doesn't know?" Percy asks, coming inside.

"What the fuck?" Connor asks.

"Elizabeth, is that a painting of Poseidon?" Percy snorts.

"Oh my god do not mention Poseidon in this family." I warn. "They're a little obsessed."

"Why?"

"I don't know why."

"So, you're a demi god?" Connor asks. "Who's really your father?"

I tap on the painting of Poseidon that is highly inaccurate. "This deadbeat."

"Same." Percy says.

"Miss Elizabeth Nice to see you!" Isabel says as we go into the living room.

"Good evening Isabel. Has anything happened while I've been gone?"

"Your room Miss Elizabeth, come,"

She takes us to my bedroom and I immediately start sneezing.

"Search dogs!" I realise.

I go into my closet and dive into the floor, where I have a fake floor which hides some weapons.

Thankfully, it hasn't been disturbed. I place a hair bobble between the opening and the floor and it's still where I always leave it. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Hey Willow, could you describe what happened on the day they took you?" I ask.

"Well, it was the day before they caught you. Nobody else was here, because it was Saturday night, and the door just burst open. I went to investigate and they asked me if I knew who you were. I said yeah, you were my sister then they knocked me out with chloroform or something."

"Wait, a note was left in your bed saying that you were going out?" Connor says.

"Well I was, but I only meant for the night."

"Yeah well mom is going to kill you. You too Elizabeth."

"Oh yeah, I have over a hundred missed calls."

"No shit, we found out you're a demi god! Everyone is freaking out over it."

"Cool."

"I'm home!" I hear mom call.

"Mother!" I cheer, "by the way, do not swear in front of my mother. She doesn't approve!" I tell the, before running down the stairs.

"Elizabeth! I have so many questions but first, let me introduce you to Sebastian Smithies, your betrothed."

"Excuse me what the fuck?"

"What did you just say?" Percy asks. My mom looks shocked.

A formally dressed boy with chocolate brown hair and a clean shaven face steps forward and bows. My mom gives me _the look _and I immediately courtesy. I am so totally dead when we're alone.

"It's nice to meet you." I courtesy

"The pleasure is all mine." He replies.

A betrothed?

She finds out I'm a demi god, I'm being hunted and mom thinks this is a good time to find me a betrothed? I didn't even think this happened anymore. This is very unlike my mother.

A formally dressed man is behind my mother, carrying a chest.

"Excuse my appearance, if I had known I would be having company I would have dressed more appropriately." I say, even though I couldn't care less about what I look like at the moment.

"Don't fret over it."

I can hear Percy's snickering from the top of the stairs and Annabeth swatting him.

"Isabel, could you put the kettle on?" Mom asks. "Elizabeth, go change into something else. Then, you two shall discuss to get to know each other."

We're left alone in the living room with a pot of tea. I take a sip and almost spill it down my dress. I blame it on the nerves.

"So," I say not sure how to continue. "When did you find out about this?"

"About a week ago. Since you're, well a demi god my dad thought this was a good opportunity. Many others have, I'm guessing you know about those?"

I shake my head, "I only just came home."

"I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon. Your mother invited me round to discuss plans. I'm glad I was able to meet you. You're nothing like I expected."

I don't know how to reply to that, "What were you expecting?" Let me guess, he thought I was going to be quieter.

"I was expecting you to be wearing battle armour and have a sword on your side." He chuckles.

"Well armour is quite uncomfortable, I only wear it when I have to and usually not even then." I smile .

My phone rings. "Excuse me," I say taking it out. It's Jess' number. I decline and message her saying that I'll call back.

We carry on talking, I need to leave soon but I don't want my mom to look bad.

After an hour, Sebastian says he needs to leave. My mom comes to say goodbye with me.

As soon as the door closes, the yelling starts.

"Where have you been? Who is your father and why does that boy look exactly like you?" She begins.

Percy and Annabeth help me explain what's going on. I wish Jack were here.

They introduce themselves.

"So, our dad is Poseidon," Percy begins. "And I'm Elizabeth's half brother."

"I didn't want you to worry." I say. "My life isn't exactly peaceful."

"So where have you been going every summer?"

"A place for people like us. I don't want to explain too much."

"And now she's being hunted." Annabeth says. "We shouldn't stay here much longer."

"And since when did I get a betrothed? You can't just throw that on me!"

"Our Lord Poseidon," Annabeth and Percy begin laughing at that and even I can't resist a smile "says you should. Sebastian is next in line to the throne of France. He believes princess in his world and a prince of the mortal world will help to unite the two."

"Right, we're off to Olympus right now." I say.

"What are you trying to do?" Annabeth asks.

"Yell at Poseidon for as long as I can."

"You can't be seen in public, how are you going to get to Olympus without being noticed?"

I think it over then go upstairs and decide its time to take the piss. "I'll be fifteen minutes!" I call.

I change into a breast plate and a skirt and put on a red wig, place contacts in my eyes and quickly put on some make up.

I stand at the top of the stair case, "my name is Ezra Scarlet." I say.

"Why are you holding a sword? You'll stand out even more?" Annabeth asks.

"Well if anyone asks I'll say I'm cosplaying. And this character regularly wears armour so I'll have a reason."

"I want to cosplay too!"

"Just purposefully put yourself in harms way all the time, shout a lot and say you're Eren Jaeger." I shrug. "Also you should probably change shirts."

When we arrive at the lobby of the Empire State Building, the receptionist gives us weird looks.

"Is Poseidon here?" I ask.

"Do you have an appointment?" He sighs.

"I do now."

"I can't let you in,"

Before he can finish his sentence a monster storms in, yelling something about half bloods. "Don't move." I say

"What are you standing there for! Kill it!" The receptionist screams.

"Not unless you let us through."

"I'll let you through just kill it!"

I kill it. I don't even know what monster that was.

Mom has to wait downstairs. This is good because now I can swear.

As soon as the doors open on the 600th floor I begin shouting.

"What the fuck is this about this marriage?" I demand, storming towards Zeus and Poseidon who are sitting on their thrones.

"Elizabeth, refrain from shouting in Olympus." Zeus asks.

"Excuse me Zeus but was I talking to you?" I'm probably going to get electrocuted for that but I don't care.

"You've been exposed to the world, and we've found a way to both protect you and unite the two worlds. Also who better than you? You're a maiden, daughter of the second most powerful Olympian and why are you wearing that?" Zeus explains.

"Second?" Poseidon repeats.

"Maiden?" I repeat.

I cross my arms and storm away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"It's happening Elizabeth, whether you like it or not!" One of the gods call.

When we go outside, mom wants me to go back with her but I explain that it's not safe for me. She hugs me and says she'll pray to Poseidon for me.

When we get back to camp half blood I rant to Jack about what's happening. We're sitting in one of the canoes next to the lake.

"You're being married off to a prince?" He laughs. He looks so hot when he laughs.

"Yeah, and it was the God's idea! This is bullshit!"

"Maybe they'll hook me up with a princess."

"Yeah, how come you don't have to marry anybody?"

"Excuse me but you need to be in your cabins!" A boy calls. He's the same boy from earlier, the blonde one.

"I'm the goddamn captain."

"Yeah but not here Jack, let's go." I say, standing up and stepping out of the canoe.

A sharp pain in my gums occurs and I stick my thumb in my mouth for reasons I don't know.

"Hey, whats the closest thing to a dentist round here?" I ask.

"Probably me. I'm a healer, and a son of Apollo."

"Right, how do I know if my wisdom teeth are coming through?"

"I'll take a look tomorrow."

"Thanks BTEC Escanor."

"Excuse me?"

"Elizabeth was that another anime reference?" Jack sighs.

"Obviously."

"You need to stop, this is a Percy Jackson FanFiction, not a seven deadly sins fanfiction."

"First of all, who decided that? And secondly, if Rick Riordan can make references to other things in his fanfiction then so can I." I argue.

"What? It's not even, just what?"

"Well Percy Jackson is basically fanfiction of Greek mythology isn't it?"

"I'm too sober to put up with this. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

The next morning Percy and I are arguing over the breakfast table.

"Yeah but the pink or red ones are way better!" I argue.

"No, it's blue!"

"Pink or red sweets are usually cherry or strawberry flavoured! What the hell is blue supposed to taste like?"

"Fucking Raspberry!"

"Raspberries are fucking pink!"

"Language!" Someone shouts

"Sorry!"

"But everyone knows the red ones taste best."

"Blue sweets taste the best but whatever."

"Are those two arguing over sweets?" Someone sighs from the Aphrodite table.

"They're like children."

"I know you are but what am I?" Percy and I shout in unison, then snort.

"Creepy."

Percy and I are stuck on dishwashing duty while Chiron lectures us on not using explicit language and that we're creeping others out when we speak in unison.

"We can't help it." We both reply at the same time.

"Are you using your telepathy to do that?"

"I don't have telepathy."

We're left to clean the hundreds of dishes. Percy starts to sing a song and when I recognise the tune, I join in.

"Just whistle while you work" I begin. He sings the next line and then we're singing Disney songs. Percy doesn't go into a trance! I think I've gained control over my power!

When we finish the next song I begin singing Netsoujo No Spectrum and

Percy joins in. I look at him.

"What? You wouldn't stop going on about that goddamn anime so I checked it out and it's pretty good."

"I know."

When we leave the kitchen with our hands smelling of washing liquid, our friends are waiting for us.

Except their eyes are glassy and their phases are expressionless.

"Jack!" I scream, diving to his side.

"Annabeth! What happened?"

"It was the singing, it had to be?"

_Oh my gods what did we do?_

I turn to Percy "I heard that."

"You mean to say you can communicate telepathically?"

I pause, up to this point the main difference between our powers was my voice and his telepathy. If i gained telepathy, he most likely gained my siren power. I didn't learn to control it, he's immune too!

"Don't worry, they'll come out soon." I assure him, and just like that I see Jack look taken aback.

"What the hell just happened?" He asks.

"We were singing and I thought I had control when I didn't, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my head feels a lil' fuzzy."

After a training session I receive a call from Sebastian. He says he wants to meet me at a restaurant in the city later tonight.

He assures me that I'll be safe and his security will be there.

I ask Chiron for permission first, then accept.

The restaurant has a formal dress code and the closest thing I have to formal attire is jeans and a shirt.

I don't think it's safe to go back home so I ask Annabeth for help. She passes me onto Piper, the beautiful girl I met a few weeks ago.

"Formal isn't really my thing but I'm sure my sisters will help." She says, taking me by the hand.

"A date with a prince? Can you imagine!" One girl sighs.

"What episode of Gossip Girl is this?"

"Girls, the date is in two hours! We must hurry!"

The dress is red and fitted. The design is simple but elegant and I thank the girls. "So what does Sebastian look like? Is he cute?"

"He's alright, I guess." The only guy I actually find attractive is Jack. The way his eyes light up when he smiles or how his body moves when he fights or, "ooh you're smiling! He must be cute!" One of the girl whistles.

Sebastian arranged me to be picked up in a quiet area. Jack is with me, wearing sunglasses.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." I sigh, smoothing my dress.

"Are you really going to go through with it?" he asks "are you really going to marry someone you barely know?"

"I don't know. I don't want to but I don't know any other options yet."

A car comes to us and a man in a suit steps out.

"Miss Mage?" He asks.

"Goodbye, and turn the stone in this ring if anything happens. It has a tracker and a microphone." He says, pressing a ring into my hand.

"See you tonight, by the lake." I promise.

Inside the restaurant, Sebastian is sitting at an empty table looking nervous. I take a deep breath and walk over to him.

"Good evening." I say.

One of the waiters helps me into the chair and I thank him before he leaves. I think I've been here before.

"Hey, I mean good evening." He says in a French accent. I didn't notice that before.

On a separate table I note three men who are keeping an eye on us. They must be his body guards or something.

"So, do you go by anything for short?" He asks.

"I prefer Elizabeth over shortened names." I say. "Yourself?"

"I'm not sure what I could go by." He smiles.

"Bassy?" I ask, thinking of Grelle.

"I don't think that's appropriate for me." He smiles.

"So, how do you feel about this marriage thing?" I ask. "Because as soon as you left last night I went to see my father and Zeus and basically yelled at them. Then I was told I didn't have a choice." I shrug. I realise I'm probably being too casual. Whatever.

"Well, if it's the best way to unite our two worlds then I will happily go through with the marriage." He says.

"I don't understand that logic, I'm more a part of this world than I am of the magic world. And most half bloods aren't very different from regular mortals."

"What about you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, are you like me? How do we differ?"

"I'm female."

"Thanks for clarifying."

I order and ask Sebastian about his music taste. I'm only half paying attention, the other half is daydreaming.

There's a dull pain in the side of my head and then my cheek hits the floor.

"Elizabeth!" Sebastian cries.

I try to lift myself up but my head is being pushed down.

I feel for my ring, it's not on my finger! I look around but my vision is blurry.

My arms get pulled behind me and bent in an awkward position. I grit my teeth and then the force disappears. My forehead is warm and wet.

"Let me help you up,"

Sebastian appears in my vision. I place my hand to my head, when I pull it away my fingers are bloody. If this dries under my nails I'm going to have a hard time cleaning them.

"You're bleeding!" He gasps.

"I'll take care of it your Highness." A man says in French.

I look up and see something flying towards Sebastian's head. A immediately block it using the water in the jug and freezing it. I don't register the bang until after shards of ice shatter everywhere. Everyone turns to the person holding a gun out towards us.

I stand up and raise my fists. "Do you want to try that again?" I growl.

"Elizabeth, allow security to take care of this." Sebastian says. "Besides, you're hurt."

When the attackers are arrested, the police 'want to talk' with me.

They ask me to go with them to the police car. I agree on the condition that I can sit in the front.

"Where are you staying at the moment?" He asks.

"A place for people like me." I answer.

"Is that in New York?"

"I won't be giving any information on the location."

"Alright then."

"Am I going to be arrested?"

"You're not a criminal and I won't be getting paid to take you in. However I do get paid to make sure the public is safe."

"So, If we're not going to be arrested then what was the point in exposing us on the news?"

"Ratings."

"Can I drop you off anywhere?"

"The shore please."

The journey is a silent one. Then the car stops. We're near a cliff. I walk up to the edge, my hair blowing in the wind. Below, the waves are crashing into the cliff.

"Have a good night!" I call, turning back to the car.

"What are you going to do?"

I lean back and I can see him run up to me.

When I'm midair he looks down and then the sea swallows me.

Back at camp Jack is waiting for me.

"How did it go?"

"Well the prince was shot at." I say "and I got knocked down in one punch."

"Are you alright?" He looks concerned.

"I'll be fine but did you know we're not going to get arrested?"

"I thought there was a hunt for us?"

"So did I, but looking back now I don't remember anyone saying we were actually wanted."

"Well that's fortunate, but we both know that there are cults that will want us. It's still dangerous for us to be outside. Don't look at me like that, I know you're a strong fighter but when you're outnumbered and ten guns facing you then you'll be fucked."

"And if we prove ourselves to be a threat, the conditions may change." I realise.

"What are you going to do about this marriage?"

"I don't know. I don't want to marry someone I just met. I wouldn't even go on a date with someone I just met under normal circumstances."

"You're picky about who you find attractive aren't you?" He says. "I remember one of the sons of Venus asked you out, at least half the other girls would say yes but you didn't even think before you asked."

"Yeah because I didn't know him. What about you? Rumour has it Holly had a crush on you. Speaking of the devil where is Holly? We gained our memories, surely she should have hers back? And why was she never exposed like us?"

"Maybe there has to be a trigger. Memories began coming back when you were playing with your magical items. Yours came back when you broke something. It'll be harder for Holly. And perhaps they didn't have enough information on her."

"Perhaps."

"So, What do you think to Sebastian?" He asks.

"He's alright."

To our side I see the son of Apollo with the dark haired boy snooping around.

"Oi you hypocrites what is this?" I call out.

"Oh my god it's that girl that looks like Percy." The dark haired one says.

They come closer.

"Don't tell Chiron and we won't either." The blonde huffs. "It's Jack and Elizabeth right? I'm Will and this is Nico, son of Hades."

"You actually look a bit like Rin as well." I say.

"Not this again. She's a massive Weeb."

My eyelids feel heavy so I leave for my cabin.

When I get inside, I can see Percy asleep on his bunk so I make sure to be quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Lily updates me on what's happening at camp. She says that she's spending more time looking for half bloods given what's happening recently. She's so much more organised than me, I wonder why Jack gave the role of vice captain to me instead of her.

I remember when Jack was chosen as vice captain. It was no surprise, he was always looking out for others and gets along with anyone. He still dislikes _Sabrina and co_. but unlike me he's good at hiding it.

Lily and I spend the next hour talking about what camp half blood is like, what my betrothed is like and how much of a dickhead Poseidon is for trying to make me marry someone.

"I would ask you if he's cute but you're drooling over Jack, so I don't trust your judgment." She laughs.

"I am not drooling over him. But he is fine, you can't deny that."

"He's maybe average, slightly above average at best."

"What types of guys are you seeing if you think he's average?"

"You've definitely got a crush. What are the guys like at camp?"

"Oh, have I told you about Percy Jackson?"

"Why, is he cute?"

"No, he's my half brother! And everyone says we look exactly alike. He's also that guy I told you about who always matches me in swimming galas."

"That explains a lot. Also I'm just imagining you as a guy now."

"I miss you, how long has it been since we last saw each other? Almost a month?"

"It's been two weeks but since you didn't have your memories it doesn't really count."

"I wish I had them back then! That was wasted time!"

Eventually Lily has to leave and we say our goodbyes.

The door opens "Brother Percy!" A boy cries. I turn around to see a Cyclops.

I grab a knife from the cabinet next to me and jump off the bed to face the monster. "How the fuck did you get in here?!" I scream.

Before I go to attack, I observe his stance. He looks more scared than threatening and isn't in an offensive stance. Instead, his arms are covering his head and he's leaning back.

"Wait, you're not here to hurt anyone?" I ask in a softer tone. I lower my hand but still keep a hold of my knife.

"What's going on?" Percy calls. "Wait, Elizabeth I can explain! Don't hurt him!"

His name is Tyson and he turns out to be the biggest cinnamon roll I've ever met. Percy introduces me as his sister and his eye lights up. "Sister!" He runs towards me and hugs me so tight I struggle to breath. I try to push him away slightly but he's too strong, so I just grin and bear it. My feet are dangling above the floor. When he drops me without notice there's a sharp pain in my ankles and I fall backwards.

Chiron, Annabeth and Jack are standing in the doorway.

"How many times do I need to tell you about use of profanity?" Chiron asks.

"In my defence this time there was a cyclops in my cabin and I was not warned about this." I say.

"I'll let you off this time based on the circumstances. Do you not have such rules against cussing at your camp?"

"We do, but no one pays any attention to them."

"I didn't even start swearing until I started going to camp. I began my first summer not even saying frick then finished it with using the f word in every other sentence."

"Besides, we're children of the sea god. Can you blame us for cussing like a sailor?" Percy asks.

"Yes."

Later, Jack and I are on duty at the boarder. I don't exactly know what we're supposed to do except kill any monsters we see and look out for any half bloods coming towards us.

"Jack, why haven't we just used the mist to make everyone forget what we are?" I ask.

"Magic becomes less effective the more spread out it is. Usually the mist is used in small parts at a time. Like when we're fighting a monster, usually it's not many people who can see it at once. But in this case, probably half the population of the world know what we are. The mist won't be able to do much against those numbers. It seems like we'll have to sort this out another way."

"What if we used it in small areas at at a time?"

"Because chances are, as soon as we change the memories of one place, they'll learn about us before we can get to work on another."

I hear yelling and see someone running towards us.

"Prepare." Jack says, and I extend my sword from my ribbon.

Someone is being chased by a cyclops, and it doesn't seem to be a one eyed cinnamon roll like Tyson.

We charge towards it, and take it out easily.

The person being chased is a short boy with brown skin.

"Oh my god, I recognise you too!" He gasps, he speaks in a flamboyant manor. "You're that couple, Elizabeth and Jack!"

"We're not a couple," we say.

"Yet." Jack winks. I want to both slap him and kiss him. I'm pretty sure he'd enjoy either.

"My dad dropped me off near here but said he wouldn't be able to ta,e my any further. I'm looking for camp half blood."

"Well, I think the place you really want to go to is camp Hero, in Texqs. The leaders there are way hotter." Jack says shamelessly.

"Oh my god am I in the wrong place?" He looks defeated.

"Don't listen to him. You're in the right place." I say.

"I'm right about the leaders though. Have you seen their vice captain? Would smash."

I know he's only joking but I still blush.

"I will smash your face in a minute." I joke.

"Let's take you down, what's your name?"

"Lenny." I shake his hand.

"Well Lenny, welcome to camp-" I sneeze.

"I recognise that smell." Jack says, getting close to Lenny's jacket. "Do you own dogs?"

"Three."

I take a few steps back. "I'll wait up here, you take him down." I say, wiping my eyes with my shirt.

I hear running towards me. I see five people running towards me.

They don't seem like half bloods. I don't know what to do, if I run towards camp the boarders will protect me but at the same time doing so could reveal camp's location.

I sprint in the opposite direction to camp. I feel like I'm flying, then my body hits the floor and I roll down the rest of the hill.

When I stop I feel dizzy and confused. My clothes are now covered in dirt and grass stains.

I stand up and see a teenage girl run up to me.

"Oh my god! Aren't you Elizabeth Mage!" She cries.

Behind her I see a mortal friend of mine.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hi Jess!" I say.


	10. Chapter 10

**(I don't know what to do next so sorry for the bad writing while I come up with another problem)**

Chapter 10.

"Oh my god! Elizabeth! You're here! Also, aren't you like a demi god? Like Hercules? Wow! I told you guys I knew Elizabeth."

They ask me questions and I answer them as vaguely as I can.

"What are you doing here?"

"I fell."

I see a blob of orange come towards you.

"Oh my god it's Jack Mells!"

I run up to him.

"Explain?"

"I saw those guys and I didn't want to lead hem to camp so I ran then I fell down the hill." I whisper.

"Where did you come from?"

"Our camp site. Look," he clicks his fingers "we're normal people. The rumours about us have been proven false. Besides, the forecast says a storm is approaching, we need to leave."

"Yes, we need to leave. Have a good day!" They call before turning around. I watch them disappear into the distance.

"I thought you said there would be no point in using the mist?"

"There was in this case. Let's go."

Back at the top of the hill, I rest my face in my palms.

"I don't want to marry Sebastian." I sulk.

"I can't blame you. I'm guessing you won't marry until you're seventeen though, so you've got a year."

"Not the point."

"I know."

When it's time for dinner, we go down.

"Hey, a guy came into camp told me a story about this girl and I want to know if you've heard of it, because nobody else has." **(I just made this up)**

"Ok,"

"Well apparently there was a half blood girl who's name is unknown. She got sick of how the gods used half bloods and led a rebellion against the gods. They were defeated and since she was the one who organised it she was killed and cursed."

"What was the curse?"

"That's what I want to know. He wouldn't tell me but I know that it's something to do with immortality. He was a real creep over it. Oh and by the way, I saw someone wearing an anime shirt."

I look over to where Percy points and my face twists with disgust. It's a Sword Art Online shirt.

"I can't be friends with her." I say.

At the camp fire, I sit with Percy and Annabeth and Jack.

Percy shakes my arm and points to a guy, maybe in his late thirties. "That's him." He whispers.

He's talking to a young girl with pink hair. Now, if anime taught me anything then she's a main character and probably has a tragic backstory too.

He looks over to me, and I make eye contact.

Embarrassed, I look down.

"Hey, it's you again." Percy says to the man I was looking at. Oh gods.

"Hi, any luck with finding that girl?"

"Not yet."

_Why is he talking to us? _I ask Percy telepathically

_I don't know._

"I'm counting on you to help me find her." He says,

_My creep radar is going off. _

_Yeah, I don't know what he thinks I can do. _

Lewis gives me really dodgy vibes and I have automatically decided that I don't like him.

I stand up, take Jacks hand and Percy's sleeve and take them into the bench below us, with Annabeth still holding Percy's hand.

"Come on guys don't be like that. Hey you, girl with the black hair what's your name?"

"My name is fuck off. What do you even want with this girl? Surely if she wanted to meet you she already would have."

"Well, eighteen and a half years and ago she put me behind bars. I've been looking for revenge. And when a friend of mine told me about her curse, I realised I might have a shot. I heard she died almost eighteen years ago, if she hasn't died again she'll probably be in this camp again. Either that or that other camp, Camp Hero. Maybe I'll make a visit."

"You will do no such thing!" I growl.

"Hey kid, you better calm yourself before you end up getting yourself hurt. By me."

"I don't like you speaking to my vice captain like that." Jack hisses, Standing up beside me.

"Look here, tough guy."

"I think it's time for you to leave." Annabeth scowls. I can feel it from here.

He walks away and I sit back down.

"Why is that creep even allowed in camp?" Annabeth asks.

"Does Chiron know about him?" Percy asks.

"We'll let him know what he said later, I doubt Chiron would appreciate him threatening a minor like that."

"Wouldn't like to be that girl he's looking for though."

A girl about our age comes next to Jack. "Y'all mind if I sit here? That man's giving me the creeps, and getting way too close."

We go to Chiron and explain about sir creep a lot. He agrees that he's sketchy and promises to do something about it. However, for reasons he can't tell us, he is unable to kick him out of camp.

"Just another question, do you know about that girl?" Percy asks.

Chiron nods his head. "I do. But I can't tell you. She wouldn't appreciate me sharing details about her life."

"I think we should find her before Lewis does though." Jack says.

"Well, She changes her appearance regularly but there are something's that stay. She will always share her not so positive opinions about the gods, she is always powerful and extremely loyal to camp. She won't tell you who she is, so you won't be able to just ask people."

"So every demi god who's older than fifteen could be this girl?" I ask.

"Exactly."

**Challenge Accepted.**

I'm going to start with that girl with pink hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"Lily you are never going to guess what I found out!" I yell I to my phone.

I tell her what I just found out.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to try and find her? Shouldn't you just leave her alone?" Lily asks.

"Normally I would but there's this guy called Lewis and he's creepin everybody out, and is also looking for her."

"Lewis?"

"Yeah."

"How old is he?"

"Like thirty five. Do you know him?"

"I recognise the name. I think I've heard stories about him."

Jack comes into the cabin.

"I brought this book with me, and I've got camp's records. I think we should look through here for clues." He says.

"Ok Lily, I've got to go. I'll call you later tonight yeah?"

"You better. Love you!"

"Love you too."

"Here are the records to camp members, I've found the ones who were here eighteen years ago." Jack says, dumping a large book onto the bed. I go through the pages and find those fuzzy torn paper bits at the side.

"A page has been torn out." I say, pointing to the book.

I look through the two books and find there are other pages have been torn out. Based on the entires before and after where they've been ripped out, the identities are fifteen to twenty years apart.

A few times in Camp Hero's book, there won't be a captain or a vice captain recorded for several years, so she must have taken that place.

"I've always wanted to do this and now I can!" Percy grins, coming into the cabin with a board and a ball of red string.

"I overheard Lewis talking. The name of the girl we're looking for is called Millie Davis. At least it used to be." Annabeth says.

"There is no Millie Davis in here." I say, double checking.

"So it was definitely her page torn out?"

"Seems to be."

I sigh, and pick up the book belonging to camp half blood to take it back.

Outside Chiron's door, I can hear Lily's voice. "You need to stop this!"

Excited, I go through the door without knocking while yelling Lily, but instead of Lily I see a young woman with brown hair and also taller than me, maybe about 5'10".

"Sorry, I thought you were somebody else." I say "also sorry for intruding, here's the book back." I say, leaving. Embarrassed and blushing, I run back to the cabin.

Inside I see Jack is drinking out of a wine glass. Is that wine?

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing to have a conversation with you." He replies, taking a sip.

Disgusted, I take the glass away from his hands and smell it. It doesn't smell like wine. I take a mouthful. "Hey!"

"This is Ribena."

"So how long have you two been together?" Asks Will, who I did not realise was in here.

"We're not together." Jack says.

"Yet." I add shamelessly.

"Yeah."

My phone rings, and Sebastian's number comes up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Hello Elizabeth. I'm sorry for the short notice but are you free today? Perhaps we could have tea together."

"That would be lovely, shall we meet at three?"

"Yes. Meet me at -insert fancy tea room here-"

"Alright."

"That would be lovely." Jack says in a laughably high pitched voice.

"Oh my gods you sounded so posh there." Percy says.

"Who was it like?" Piper asks

"The prince of France." I say quietly.

"What does the prince of France want to do with you."

"Get this, they're getting married."

"Why?"

I end up ranting about the gods and how much of a dickhead Poseidon is.

"Quick question, you said you've started charging gods for quests don't you?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh yeah! I remember my dad came in and sent her on a quest, then she asked him for ten gold drachma in return. He almost yeet her off the planet." Jack recalls.

"You're rich! Why do you need to charge?"

"It's not the money I want, it's because I'm sick of them sending us on suicidal quests and us receiving nothing back. What I really want is for them to not see us as their slaves."

"Interesting." Annabeth says. "When's your birthday?"

"May third, 2002. Oh crap it's already one o clock, if I'm late meeting Sebastian and my mom finds out I'm dead! I'll be back in a bit, I need a summer dress!"

"On it!" Piper says. I take her hand and go to her cabin.

I go inside the hotel where Sebastian agreed to meet and see him reading the menu. When he sees me he stands up and pulls out a chair. I smile at him.

"Good afternoon your highness." I say.

"Good afternoon princess." He repeats. Why did he call me that? "Pardon?"

"You are the princess of the sea, correct?"

"Oh, I guess I am. I'm not used to being referred to that. Actually am I even the princess of the sea?"

"I like your hair." He says. Piper helped me with styling after she saw me calling my hair brush a fat sket. She even styled my ribbon in with it in a way so that it will be easy to remove.

"Let's hope this meeting will go better." He says. "How is your head?"

"It's fine. I have had worse injuries from pointless brawls." I smirk, thinking of the many pointless brawls at camp. Should I be telling him this?

"You weren't hurt were you?" I ask him

"I wasn't even scratched, thanks to you."

I notice that I seem to be getting a lot of attention.

Something shiny comes flying towards us and I catch it mid air. It's a fork. I turn around and see some teenagers facing towards us, and one boy who's hand is up.

I really want to throw it back at them, but instead I place it on the table.

"You must need to fight a lot. Is that why you have a dagger on your arm? Tell me, how did you get in here with that?"

I freeze, there is a dagger on my arm but the mist should hide it, make it seem like there is nothing there.

"How can you see it?"

"Should I not be able to?"

"Here, try and touch it." I say, placing it on the table. He goes to pick it up but his hand passes through it.

"It's a magical item, only magical beings such as myself can touch it. Since monsters can only be harmed with metals such as this we need special weapons. Did you trust me enough not to get your body guards when you saw it?

"They're not here right now."

I blink in confusion. "Is that a good idea?"

"You proved yourself to be enough security."

"I got knocked to the floor in one punch."

"Then blocked a bullet. Besides, won't you need body guards more than me? Nobody here knows who I am, Americans are more obsessed with the English Royal family."

"I can take care of myself."

The meeting goes well and he walks me outside. "Can I drop you off anywhere?" He asks.

"No thank you." I say.

"Well, I hope to see you again."

"Likewise."

I wait until he is escorted away before walking down the street.

I cross an alley way and my arm is pulled into it. Annoyed and also scared, I go to kick the attacker but pause before I make contact. He seems safe.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Millie, but I heard that Lewis is looking for you and wanted to warn you." He says. He's in his mid thirties, and carries a sword on his hip.

"My name isn't Millie," I say, stepping back. He tilts his head.

"But, how old are you?"

"Seventeen?"

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A few weeks."

He pauses.

"The maths adds up. You're a half blood aren't you?"

I nod. "And you hate the gods, don't you?"

I nod my head.

"My name is Robert Samuels, I think we know each other. If the curse is real then we do. We need to talk."

The logical thing to do would be to run away, get to the ocean or stab him. But there's something about him that I find comforting.

He takes me to an apartment. It's spacious but empty.

He throws me a bottle of apple and raspberry J20. My favourite.

"That's your favourite flavour isn't it? You always love the red or pink flavour."

"Everyone in camp knows that, I was put on dish washing duty because I swore while screaming that."

"I haven't been to camp half blood in nearly twenty years."

"Have we met before?"

"I believe so. Eighteen years ago, I was good friends with a girl called Millie Davis. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, but apart from that she looked almost identical to you. You also have the same voice, body language and one massive dimple on the right side of your face."

"But I thought the girl you're talking about was cursed with immortality. And every fifteen to twenty years she created a new identity, that can't be me."

"So, you think that a girl who's cursed to forever serve the gods but be immortal would get away with that?"

"Well, I don't know." I admit.

"She told us about the curse when she was last alive. Every time she dies she's reincarnated as a half blood. That's how her curse works. She can't truly die so I guess she is immortal but not in the strict sense."

"And you think, I'm that girl?"

"I do."

"Yeah, you're fucking insane. Thanks for the drink and all but I'll be going back to camp now."

"I understand why you won't believe me, but at least stay away from Lewis. I'm guessing you get creepy vibes from him?"

"Totally."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. Keep an eye on him but at the same time keep your distance."

Now my ears could be lying but I swear I hear him whisper that he loves me before I close the door.

When I get back to camp, Robert's words still play on my mind. What happened eighteen years ago and what's it got to do with me?

In my purse, I see a news article that wasn't there before.

I take it out and read it.

Teen Girl Murdered By Admirer.

Millie Davis, 18, was-

"What the hell is this?" The article is snatched out of my hands by Lewis. He reads it and his face turns sour.

"You better start being nice to me or you'll end up like her."

"I thought you said she put you behind bars? How did she do that if you killed her?" I spit.

"She _made _me do it." He seethes. He's clearly violent, why is he even allowed here?

He squares up to me and shoved me in the chest. It wasn't even that rough but it causes a sharp pain in my chest. I hold my hand to where it's coming from.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to her?" Someone growls. It's Jack and he looks furious. "I swear to the gods if you touch her again I'll gut you from the inside out. I know what you did, you murdered that girl didn't you?"

"She deserved it. Do you know what she's like?"

Jack looks at me. "I do."

I look at the floor.

I am that girl.

The world fades to black.

(**Big surprise the main character is the girl they've been looking for. Please pretend to be shocked.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Nearly two thousand years ago, I was sick of how the gods treated us. I wanted more power and for us to be seen as actual beings instead of being born just to be sent out to die.

During this, the gods were furious that I'd be blasphemous enough to compare us to them.

I was killed. I can't remember how or by who.

Thankfully for me, there was one god who I did respect and his name was Hades. He was merciful on me and sent me to Elysium. This only angered Zeus more and since there was nothing he could do when I was dead, he cursed me to forever reincarnate as a half blood and serve the gods.

I blink my eyes open. There's something wet on my forehead.

"Hey, Domitia." Jack says in a soft voice.

Domitia. That was my first name, and the one I prefer.

"How did you know?" I ask. He figured it out without getting told.

"Annabeth did. She said our theory was flawed and you seemed to fit Millie's description."

"Fun. Except, there's something I find funny."

"What is it?"

"I've never removed my page out of those books. But looking back, I don't remember seeing any of my past selves."

Jack helps me up. "How are you going to tell your family?"

"how about we don't?"

"Well, how many times have you done this already?"

"Oh, twice. I usually die before I get the chance to."

We're in the Apollo cabin and that small emo kid and Will are in here. I just realised I've seen him before.

"Holy shit you're Bianca's little brother aren't you?" I gasp. "Nico, right? Oh my god! You look so much older, Wait how do you look so young? Aren't you like seventy?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm friends with your dad, Hades. We were bitching about Zeus together once and I saw you two with him. Where is your sister? I like her."

"Dead."

"Well that's shit."

"It is. But I do remember Hades had a friendship with a girl, but that was in the forties."

"Oh, top ten biggest anime plot twists of all time. I'm that girl they were looking for."

"Not really you are the main character."

"Where's my pink hair though?"

"To answer your question, I spent some time in the Lotus Casino."

"I once spent three years in there. It's so fun!"

"You're from the forties?" Jack gasps.

"Your girlfriend is from the first century." Nico replies.

"I'm, I'm not his girlfriend." I blush.

"It's blindly obvious that you two like each other, even to Jason without his glasses." He says.

"Nico, don't embarrass them."

"Nah, if Cupid made me admit my crush imma do the same."

"Fine," I turn to Jack. "I like you, a lot. You're sweet and brave and responsible."

There's an awkward silence.

"I was not expecting it to come out like that."

"What were you expecting?"

"Something anime related probably."

"Now it's your turn." Nico says.

"Ugh, are we not allowed privacy?"

"I wasn't."

"Fine, your name is Domitia but I'd prefer to call you my Dominatrix."

I begin giggling right there while Jack just breathes really loudly, looking happy with himself.

I look at him then begin laughing again.

"That's so shit." I say, and it really is

"Thank you."

"What about Sebastian?" Jack asks.

"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

"Quick question, who was your first godly parent?"

"It's always been Poseidon. Even during the oath, my godly parent was Poseidon. He just didn't claim me and Zeus knew there was nothing that could be done about it."

"Right, let's go see the others. Thanks Nico, you scored me a girlfriend."

"You see, I'm a fucking match maker."

We go back to see Percy and Annabeth and Chiron.

"Hi Chiron!" I call.

"Domitia, I see you're back to normal."

There are four crows on the house and they're really annoying me for some reason.

"Is that your actual name?" Percy asks. "Can't I call you Elizabeth?"

"Sure, I guess it's more suitable for the century."

"Should we visit your family? This news isn't appropriate to spill over the phone." Annabeth asks.

"Ah shiitake mushrooms. Normally I die before I get a chance to explain."

"How many times is normally?" Percy asks.

"About a hundred and eleven."

"You've reincarnated a hundred and ten times, what?" Chiron exclaims.

"Well, I don't see any reason to explain. The only reason why I did in my past life was because I was sleep talking and when Robert brought it up everyone else wanted an explanation. All I'll do is upset my current family."

"We're going to your house now." Percy says.

Connor doesn't look happy to see me and Tilly is here. "This is Matilda but we call her Tilly."

"Is it true you're a demi god."

"Yes, but there's something I need to explain. Mom! Ugh! Hoc est stultus."

"Ego loqui latin." Jack says.

"Quidquid." I sigh.

"How do you speak Latin? You're Greek aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I was born in Rome."

"You're a Greek half-blood born in Roman Italy?"

"Yup."

"Oh, Elizabeth sweetheart good to see you, why are you here? Who's this?"

"There's something I need to tell you," I say unsure of how to begin.

"Go on then."

"It's a long story."

When I've finished I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"Elizabeth I'm tired of your games." She sighs.

"I'm not playing, I'm being serious!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Well, maybe I could visit my family from my last life. My name was Millie Davis and I lived in Brooklyn. I know my big sister's landline off by heart, I'll call it now." I say, picking up the mobile.

_Please don't say she moved. Please don't say she moved. Please _"hello?" I hear on the other side.

"Hi, May I speak with Alexandra Louise Davis?" I ask.

"Speaking."

I take a deep breath. "Alex, it's Millie."

"Who is this and what game do you think you're playing? Millie was murdered eighteen years ago."

"Ask me anything."

"What's the name of your first pet?"

"Goldy the gold fish."

"What did you name our rabbit?"

"Truly after the song Truly Scrumptious from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and she was my rabbit."

"What's your favourite food?"

"Anything red. Or pink."

"You're a demi god aren't you?"

"Daughter of Poseidon, except he didn't claim me even though it was blindly obvious to everyone. Even to blind people."

"I'm coming to pick you up. Where are you now?"

I give her my address and she pauses. I hear muffled talking.

"Are you Elizabeth Mage?"

"Well, yeah it's hard to explain but I'm both Elizabeth Mage and Millie Davis. I'll have to explain in person. How did you know?"

"I will be right over."

A half hour later and there's knocking at the door. I can hear a woman's voice and Willow looks towards it.

"Alexandra?" Willow asks.

A classy looking young woman comes into the room. She has brown hair and brown eyes and looks at me.

"I needed to prove to my current mom that I'm not lying." I shrug. "You're the only person I thought of, how is our mom?"

"Your hair and eyes are very different but the way you stand and talk, you're carrying the same knife on your arm and styled your hair the same way. Millie?"

"Yo!" I say, not asking about mom again.

"Alexandra, what's going on?" Mom asks.

"She's my little sister." A tear rolls down her cheek.

"How did you know my name?" I asks.

"Because she's my step mom." Willow says.

"Excuse me what?"

Don't you just hate it when your sister from your past life is your current sister's step mom?

"This family is very confusing." Willow sighs.

"I think we have you beat not gonna lie." Jack shrugs.

I sit back down and huff. "Alexandra, can you explain?"

"Willow, Connor, you know I used to have a little sister don't you?"

"Yeah, Millie Davis."

"I never told you that she was a demi god. She was never claimed but with her water powers, her sea scent and moodiness it was obvious that she was a daughter of Poseidon."

"I am not moody!" I scowl.

"You are." Everyone says.

"She was murdered by another of her type. Stabbed in the chest with a mortal weapon. We don't know why, but it was clear that her attacker was insane. He went to trial and was sentenced to twenty years but he must have been released on parole. My mom cried when she heard the news."

"Take me to her. She deserves an explanation just as much as this family."

An hour away, we arrive at a small cottage. Alex's car only fit two people and we didn't think we should bring anyone else anyways. My other family was a different case.

Alex opens the door and we take off our shoes.

"Mom," Alex calls.

"Alex! It's good to see you." The elderly sees me. "Aren't you that girl on the news? Elizabeth Mage?"

"Yes, you might want to sit down first before I explain, I'll make us some tea."

I really want to hug her but I should explain first. It'll be a big shock, I remember finding out for the first time myself. Chiron didn't believe me either."

"Would you like a biscuit?" She asks, passing me a tin. Inside are all my favourites, mostly British biscuits like Jammie Dodgers.

"Here's a drink Elizabeth." Alex passes me a cream soda.

"This is going to be a shock, but I'm your daughter." I say.

Mom looks like she's about to cry.

I tell her about my curse and that how in my past life I was Millie. I also use my water powers to prove I'm a daughter of Poseidon.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm telling the truth."

"You're my Millie?" She gasps.

"She called me earlier. She knows things only Millie could."

"That Lewis caused me and my friends to want to track down myself. He caused one of my old good friends, Robert, to find me and explain. I only recently remembered who I was myself."

A cat walks into the room, it's ginger fur is so fluffy.

It meows and, despite being old and fat, jumps onto my lap.

"Garfield? You're still alive? And still fat? Mom I thought I told you to stop letting her eat off your plate."

"You are Millie." She whispers.

"Garfield would only ever treat you like this." Alex says through tears.

"That's because other people go near dogs, but we don't do that do we? Do we? Do we baby Garfield?"

"Are you still allergic to dogs?"

"Yup!"

"How's John?" I ask. John is my oldest sibling.

"Good, you're an auntie by the way!"

Mom gets up and hugs me. "I've missed you so much, I thought I'd never get to see you again." She sobs.

Alex goes upstairs and brings down a photo album.

The low quality photos of us make me smile.

"Let's go out to your favourite restaurant, it's still here." Alex says.

I get quite a bit of attention when I go in. I don't like this, which is unusual because I'm normally an attention seeker.

At our table, I drink what the waitress gives me. It's a really cool blue colour, I'm sure Percy would love it.

"What is this?" I ask, taking a sip.

"A non alcoholic version of blue lagoon." She says. I look on the menu, but don't see it anywhere. "It's new." She says.

"Cool." I finish my glass and she re fills it before leaving.

"I shouldn't be drinking this, it'll have a lot of sugar." Alex says, pushing her drink away. Mom doesn't even have one.

"I'll have it." I say.

Because it's a special treat, mom says I can have one alcoholic drink. But only one. I ask for a strawberry daiquiri, because it's red, and Alex orders it for me.

Halfway through my pasta, I feel really tired. My fork feels like it weighs a ton.

"Millie? You don't look so good."

"I think I need to go splash water on myself, excuse me." I say standing up.

My legs don't do what I want them to do and I crumple onto the floor.

"Millie!"

"It's time."

All of a sudden I'm being man handled and Alex is screaming.

I fight back, but my limbs feel like jelly and my attacks are pitiful.

It's getting difficult to breath. Is this an asthma attack? No, I know I don't have asthma.

Holy fuck I've been drugged.

I need water. There's a bottle of it on the table, mom ordered spring water.

Someone's on top of me.

I picture it rocking in my head. The glass smashing and the icy water cooling my skin.

"Watch where you're going!" The man on top of me says.

"It just jumped!" A woman cries.

I feel invigorated, and my back is soaked.

I throw off the person on top of me and kick the waitress in the face.

When they're both down, and I'm back to normal, I look around and see others are surrounding us.

"What the hell just happened?"

"All I wanted was some pasta and I got drugged and attacked!" I exclaim.

"Stacie, explain?" A chef demands.

"Come on! If we captured her we could've hit the jackpot!"

"I'm not a fucking winning lottery ticket!"

"What do I have to tell you about your language?" Mom sighs.

The police come and I give yet another statement. They run some tests and they come back positive for rohypnol. The manufacturer produces it so that it's green and changes light coloured liquids to blue when it dissolves. I didn't even notice what it was until the effects kicked in. The effects are also worsened by alcohol, and I finished that daiquiri in minutes. I don't tell them I drank, and they don't ask.

"This is why you shouldn't eat the blue stuff." I sigh. "I'm sticking to red and pink."

Alex and mom take me back to camp. After all this time Alex still knows the way.

I promise to visit soon, and mom tells me to stay safe.

How many more incidents like this are there going to be?

I lie to Jack and tell him everything went well. He doesn't need the extra stress.

"Good news, Percy's friend Rachel offered us a ride to camp Hero. We should tell them everything that's going on, and make sure they know what to do. We are the leaders. Also, Hazel and Frank need to get back to their camp."

"Ok. When are we leaving?" I ask.

"In a few hours? I want to get there before midnight."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

I pack my bags and some stuff to play with on the plane.

Jack says we're leaving and I follow him. I don't know how we're getting to the airport.

"Rachel said she's waiting for us down here." Jack says.

I get to the top of the hill and gasp. A helicopter is waiting for us and a red head is chilling outside. She waves us over.

When I see her clearly I realise I recognise her. Her middle name is my first name, and for that reason we were like best friends in elementary.

"Oh my god Dare!" I squeal.

"Mage! Long time no see. I didn't know you were a half blood."

"Really? It's all over the news."

"Well, before that. How've you been?"

"Pretty good. I haven't been kicked out of school for nearly three years."

"Well done. Let's get on."

She gets in the driver's seat and I get anxious.

"Isn't there supposed to be like a co driver as well?"

"You mean a co pilot? And in this case I figured it would be safer to do this alone. We'll be fine."

Those feel like top ten famous last words but I do my seat belt up and grab a bottle of sparkling raspberry.

"So, who's your godly parent?"

"I'm not a half blood, I'm the oracle of Delphi."

"Oracle?"

"I wish we had one, it would cause a lot less intelligence and a lot more of Elizabeth's style."

"What's that?"

"Thrusting your sword until it dies."

"It hasn't failed me yet."

When we arrive at camp Hero, Rachel looks around on foot for mortals before we exit. Lily comes outside and I scream with delight, body slamming her into the floor. I remember treating my old best friend, Prudentia and also a daughter of Demeter, this way.

"So, hows your search going for that girl?" She asks.

"Guess what! I am her! I didn't know but I'll explain. Also, guess who's no longer single?" I grin.

"Wait, you know everything now?" She asks.

Somethings wrong.

"How did you know?" I ask, stepping back.

I can see her think, then sigh. "What's my last name?"

"Davis, Wait the same as my old last name. Your dad has the same name as my older brother. And Alex says he had a child."

"Congrats, I'm your niece. I didn't want to tell you because my dad one of your friends said you say every time you get your memories back you usually die quickly. Wow that was a mouthful. But, you're not going to get reckless with your life again like you usually do, are you?"

I do always get reckless. What's the point in trying not to die if I'll only be reborn again?

This time, I have a point. I need to fix this problem about being exposed for Jack and Holly.

We spend the night here. Then the next morning Lily comes with us to camp Jupiter.

"Wow! It's like my first life!" I say when I see how Roman it is.

Since I'm actually Roman, and Lily and Jack are Roman demi gods, we have no problem fitting in.

"So, What year were you born?" Lily asks.

"44."

"1944?"

"No, 44."

An armoured girl with brown skin and dark hair welcomes us. Hazel and Frank say goodbye and I look around.

"Would you like to go to the bath houses?" Reyna asks.

"The what?"

"Yes!" Lily and I cheer.

"Oh my gods I haven't have a Roman bath in forever, I missed them so much." I laugh.

Reyna nods when I tell her that I'm actually a Roman girl. "We've heard some stories about you. I see you're taking it better than the gods expected."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure there's some guy out there chained to a rock and getting his liver eaten by a bird. I'd take this curse over some of the others any day."

"I'm sure if Jupiter expected you to take it so well he'd have given you a worse fate."

"Well it's not all sunshine and rainbows." I take a deep breath. "Im sick of fighting and dying all the time. I miss my loved ones, and unless I can find a way to break this curse I'll never see them again. The only person I don't lose all the time is Pluto."

"I'm sorry, that must be awful."

"But hey, at least I'm not in the fields on punishment amirite? Seems like my good relationship with Pluto saved me."

It's nearly lunch and I remember how the Romans eat. Roman half bloods aren't much different and I help myself. I'm told that I look like Percy, which I've gotten used to by now.

Rachel says she wants to get home today, so we wave everyone goodbye.

Lily and I are chatting when Rachel begins to panic.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, jumping up to help.

"We're falling." She cries.

None of us know how to fly, so the best we can do is brace ourselves.

Rachel does her best to slow down the fall, and it seems to work. However, it's smoking so we run out the shattered window as soon as we can. I can already feel the temperatures rising in here.

It's hot, and the air is dry. I look around and I can see nothing but barren land and dead plants.

"Where are we?" I gasp.

"The worst place we could possible be." Jack sighs "we were flying over Arizona so I'm guessing we landed in the Arizona desert."

As a daughter of the sea god, literally anywhere would be better than the desert.

I get my phone out. I charged it before we left camp Jupiter so I have full battery, but no service.

Jack's phone is dead, Lily's is almost dead and Rachel also has no service.

Jack throws his phone against the ground in frustration. "How long does your battery last?" He asks me.

"Ages. Rachel, does anyone know where we are?"

"No."

"So we're fucked."

Nobody denies it.

"Let's get some water from the helicopter," I say. I turn back and before I get too close it catches on fire.

I could actually just cry right now. All we have right now is our clothes, some phones without service and weapons. Thank god we always keep them on our bodies, the last thing we need is to be attacked by a monster without a way to protect ourselves.

**(Yeah I needed a new problem and I figured 'hey what's the worst possible scenario I could put this bitch in that I haven't used already' and thought that a desert is literally the worst place she could go. Also, I don't have many fights because I personally don't like them and I'm even worse at writing them. That and Rick has already used pretty much every monster I can research about.)**


End file.
